<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Marry You Again by bi_royalty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161785">To Marry You Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_royalty/pseuds/bi_royalty'>bi_royalty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JWQS, Jing Wei Qing Shang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Lesbian Relationship, Clear and Muddy Loss of Love - Freeform, F/F, Jwqs - Freeform, Memory Loss, Post-Canon, QiJing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_royalty/pseuds/bi_royalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment Nangong Jingnu found Qi Yan until thier second wedding</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nangong Jingnu / Qi Yan, Qijing - Relationship, Qiyan agula / Nangong Jingnu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a year since this "miss" came to the Guang fishing village. A residence was already constructed. Since that embrace, Qi Yan always visited this "miss". 

</p><p>Though the towns folk did not see her, many rumours circled around the extravagant new residence and the mysterious new owner. Especially that the caligraphy master always went there, sometimes staying for multiple days..</p><p> </p><p>Qiuju poured Nangong Jingnu some tea and plated the pastries. Her mistress was engulfed in a game of chess with Qi Yan. This took Qiuju back to the palace days where everyone knew of the Fuma and Zhenzhen Highness love. Nangong Jingnu dismissed her, and focused back at the game.</p><p> </p><p>"Back then, I thought you let me win when I defeated you"</p><p>"mn"</p><p>Qi Yan's play was rusty, but still good considering her condition. A faint memory of a young lady playing flashed through her head.</p><p>"I won again, Yuanjun". Nangong Jingnu smiled.</p><p>Qi Yan adored that smile, she didn't care for chess anymore. In the past year her speech and mannerism improved. Nangong Jingnu would always seek her, and they'd have conversations about everything, even her true past.</p><p> </p><p>The knowledge of her revenge didn't linger much in her head, it seemed she was hearing about someone else. But she knew the she and the person in front her have crossed many roads. That what matters.</p><p> </p><p>Qi Yan complexion has gotten better under Nangong Jingnu’s care. She would only have lengthy conversations with her. Qi Yan anticipated seeing Nangong Jingnu with excitement, she was the only familiar face to her in her heart.</p><p>"This subject lost again, I'm sorry I'm not skillful like you remember"</p><p>Nangong Jingnu kept smiling "When we first married you taught me, now I will teach you"</p><p>Qi Yan nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Nangong Jingnu was an innocent child not interested in books or reading when she met Qi Yan, now she is the one leading most of their discussions. Qi Yan listens attentively all the time. </p><p> </p><p>" Yuanjun, open your mouth" Nangong Jingnu held out a pastry and came closer.</p><p>Qi Yan relaxed and let Nangong Jingnu feed her. She smiled " Thank you, your highnesses". </p><p>" You don't have to call me that" Nangong Jingnu watched as Qi Yan's mouth melted the pastry in enjoyment. </p><p> </p><p>Ever since Qi Yan knew Nangong Jingnu’s identity she somehow called her with this honorific all the time, taking Nangong Jingnu back to the past even more. There was no point arguing against it, and besides Nangong Jingnu was distracted with Qi Yan’s lips. </p><p>She had an itch to kiss her, lips on lips . Qi Yan stared innocently.</p><p>" Your Highness" </p><p>Nangong Jingnu went and hugged Qi Yan.</p><p>"mnn Yuanjun ~" </p><p>Qi Yan hugged her back, messing with her hair. Nangong Jingnu pulled herself slowly from the embrace, looked at Qi Yan in eyes, then pressed her lips on hers.</p><p>They were reluctant to part.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Qi Yan proposes to Nangong Jingnu, they are joined as one again for the second time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nangong Jingnu stretched her limbs. She opened her eyes to the person lying next her. </p>
<p>She traced Qi Yan's faded scar. Her mind wondered to her Fuma that saved her as a young girl. While she was lost in thought, Qi Yan opened her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Good morning, your Highness" </p>
<p>Nangong Jingnu laid back, and wrapped her arms around Qi Yan laying her head on the others chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Qi Yan was silent for a while, then said :" I heard from village folk that a unmarried man and woman should not be spending a lot of time together". </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nangong Jingnu frowned, remembering how she was spotted by one of them with Qi Yan while strolling on a day. </p>
<p>" I am your wife" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Qi Yan seems to have wandered for a bit, she truly didn't care about the gossip, but something itched inside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" If Yuanjun is so worried about my reputation, we can get married again". </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Qi Yan's heart throbbed. She didn't remember thier first wedding, but knew her deep wish. She wanted to experience marriage with Nangong Jingnu, she wanted to create a new memory that in this new lifetime of hers she'll never forget. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I-I'm sorry my own mind has been damaged, the time we spent together-I can't get it back but I - I do want to immortalise this in my heart, I want to marry you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lost for words, Nangong Jingnu kissed the other's cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither of them were young anymore, remembering something Nangong Jingnu laughed:</p>
<p>" You were very young back then , and you couldn't carry me. Now that we're both old do you think you can do it?". </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Qi Yan seemed to be contemplating as well as embarrassed. </p>
<p>" I'll do my best your  Highness". </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snugled next to each other, they did not get up from bed until noon. One was thinking about the a past wedding, the other about seems to be her first. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the chosen day. Qi Yan, in red, along with Ding You and some villagers went to pick up Nangong Jingnu with the sedan. The festivity was one of the rare big events this remote village has had. Ironically, it was about two non natives who seemed to appear from thin air. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Qi Yan wanted to carry her to the sedan, but Nangong Jingnu laughed and refused. Dark thoughts about thier origins flashed in her mind, she didn't want to take the bow to the ancestors. Despite this, she went with it for the living breathing person that took her heart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both alone, they drank the wine cups linked with red threads. Two souls linked together in this lifetime inspite of fate itself trying to stand in thier way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nangong Jingnu smiled at Qi Yan with no hint of shyness. In the darkness two naked bodies warmed up each other. A faded memory seemed to have made its way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jingnu……" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was very rushed I'm sorry! The wedding part was short because I felt I will mess it up!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry if I characterised them wrong I don't usually write this is an experimental project<br/>I will edit along the way plus I'm writing on my phone sorry if the formatting is wrong</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>